James Potter and the Attack of the Clones
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Sirius Black trains James Potter as an Auror Knight. Sequel to "James Potter and the Phantom Menace"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

JAMES POTTER

ATTACK OF THE CLONES

There is unrest in the  
>Wizengamot. Several thousand<br>solar systems have declared their  
>intentions to leave the Ministry.<p>

This separatist movement, under  
>the leadership of the mysterious<br>Count Yaxley, has made it  
>difficult for the limited number of<br>Auror Knights to maintain peace  
>and order in the galaxy.<p>

Senator Evans, the former Queen  
>of Spinner's End, is returning to<br>the Wizengamot to vote on the  
>critical issue of creating an<br>ARMY OF THE MINISTRY to assist  
>the overwhelmed Aurors . . .<p> 


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

Here are the characters in this story:

**Obi-Wan Kenobi - Sirius Black (age 35), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Padme Amidala - Lily Evans (age 24), Senator of Spinner's End**

**Anakin "Ani" Skywalker - James "Jamie" Potter (age 19), Auror Trainee of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Palpatine / Darth Sidious - Tom Riddle / Lord Voldemort (age 60), Minister for Magic, Dark Lord of the Death Eaters, and secret leader of the separatist movement**

**Dooku / Darth Tyranus - ****Count Yaxley / Lord Arcturus (age 80), former Auror Master, Dark Apprentice of the Death Eaters, and leader of the separatist movement**

**Mace Windu - Minerva McGonagall (age 50), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Jango Fett - Lucius Malfoy (age 44), bounty hunter**

**Yoda - Albus (age 874), Head Auror of the Order of the Phoenix**

**C-3PO (Threepio) - W-PRC (Percy) (age 12), prefect droid**

**R2-D2 (Artoo) -HD-WG (Hedwig) (age 11), messenger droid**

**R4-P17 (Arfour) - PG-WGN (Pigwidgeon) (age 45), messenger droid**

**Boba Fett - Draco Malfoy (age 10), clone**

**Zam Wesell - Narcissa Black (age 32), assassin**

**Nute Gunray - Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew (age 53), Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation**

**Ki-Adi-Mundi - Caradoc Dearborn (age 50), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Jar Jar Binks - Dobby the House-Elf (age 30), Ministry Representative of Spinner's End**

**Shmi Skywalker - ****Dorea Potter (age 50), moisture farmer**

**Bail Organa - Charles Granger (age 38), Senator and Prince of Scotland**

**Cliegg Lars - Mr. Dursley (age 50), moisture farmer**

**Dorme - Mary MacDonald (age 24), handmaiden**

**Sio Bibble - Filius Flitwick (age 80), Governor of Spinner's End**

**Dexter "Dex" Jettster - Florean Fortescue (age 44), owner of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, former smuggler**

**Hermione Bagwa - Puddifoot (age 34), waitress at Dung's Diner**

**Gregar Typho - Arthur Weasley (age 40), Spinner's Senatorial Guard**

**Watto - Charlus (age 59), former slaver, junk dealer**

**Jamillia - Queen Prewett (age 21), Queen of Spinner's End**

**Owen Lars - Vernon Dursley (age 19), moisture farmer**

**Beru Whitesun Lars - Petunia Evans Dursley (age 17), moisture farmer**

**Lama Su - Urquhart Rackharrow (age 48), Prime Minister of Atlantis**

**Taun We - Druella Rosier (age 36), administrative aide to Prime Minister Rackharrow**

**Ko Sai - Mykew Gregorovitch (age 45), Chief Scientist of Atlantis**

**Jocasta Nu - Irma Pince (age 83), Auror Librarian of the Hogwarts Library**

**Elan Sleazebaggano - Eddie Carmichael (age 24), drug dealer**

**Rune Haako - Selwyn (age 74), aide to Peter Pettigrew**

**Plo Koon - Sturgis Podmore (age 55), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Corde - Alice (24), handmaiden**

**Mas Amedda - Amelia Bones (age 56), Speaker of the Wizengamot**

**Orn Free Taa - Luc Millefeuille (age 45), Senator of Beauxbatons**

**Ask Aak - Elfrida Clagg (age 72), Senator of Wales**

**Kit Fisto - Dirk Cresswell (age 37), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Aayla Secura - Emmeline Vance (age 34), Auror Knight of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Agen Kolar - Elphias Doge (age 60), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Depa Billaba - Dorcas Meadowes (age 44), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Adi Gallia - Hestia Jones (age 64), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Saesee Tiin - Williamson (age 58), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Luminara Unduli - Dilys Derwent (age 44), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Barriss Offee - Katie Bell (age 24), Auror Trainee of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Shaak Ti - Marlene McKinnon (age 41), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Poggle the Lesser - Aragog the Great (age 57), Archduke of Borneo**

**Sly Moore - Pansy Parkinson (age 28), aide to the Minister, Dark Acolyte to Lord Voldemort**

**Qui-Gon Jinn - Remus Lupin (deceased), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Gilramos Libkath - Orford Umbridge (age 86), member of the Department of International Magical Cooperation**

**Shu Mai - Cuthbert Mockridge (age 26), Head of the Goblin Liaison Office **

**San Hill - Bogrod (age 66), Head Banker of Gringotts Bank**

**Wat Tambor - Madam Edgecombe (age 45), Head of the Floo Network**

**Zett Jukassa - Malcolm (age 7), Auror Trainee of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Arena beasts - Cerberus, Ukrainian Ironbelly, Norwegian Ridgeback**

**_Planets:_**

**Coruscant (Underworld) - London (Knockturn Alley)**

**Naboo (Varykino) - Spinner's End (Black Lake)**

**Kamino - Atlantis**

**Geonosis - Borneo**

**Tatooine - Surrey**

**Muunilinst - Gringotts (mention only)**

**Mandalore - Wiltshire (unmentioned)**

**_Species:_**

**Human - Human**

**Kaminoan - Magician**

**Toydarian - Pureblood**

**Zabrak - Snake**

**Gungan - House-Elf**

**Kouhun - Spider**

**Gundark - River Troll**

**Besalisk - Diagon**

**Twi'lek - Beauxbatons**

**Yoda's species - Dumbledorean**

**Korun - Gryffindor**

**Neimoidian - Animagus**

**Chalactan - Briton**

**Clawdite - Metamorphmagus**

**Kel Dor - Ravenclaw**

**Iktotchi - Wizard**

**Mandalorian - Pureblood**

**Nautolan - Muggle-Born**

**Mirialan - Healer**

**Muun - Goblin**

**Geonosian - Acromantula**

**Tusken Raider - Dementor**

**Gossam - Hufflepuff**


	3. Enter the Senator

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_A Spinner cruiser, followed by two broom fighters, approaches London._

_A Spinner lieutenent approaches Alice, disguised as Senator Lily Evans._

**Lieutenent. **Milady. We are entering London.

**Alice. **Very good, Lieutenent.

_The cruiser and the fighters land on London._

_Enter Captain Arthur Weasley and Senator Lily Evans, disguised as a pilot._

_As the decoy Senator deboards with the real Senator's guards, Weasley exhales._

**Weasley. **Guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all.

_Suddenly, the Spinner cruiser explodes. All guards die. Alice falls._

**Lily. **_(removing her helmet) _No! Alice!

_Lily runs over to Alice, and kneels before her._

Alice.

**Alice. **I'm sorry, milady. I've . . . I've failed you, Senator.

_Alice dies._

**Lily. **No!

_Weasley approaches Lily._

**Weasley. **Milady. You're still in danger.

**Lily. **_(stands) _I shouldn't have come back.

**Weasley. **This vote is very important. You did your duty; Alice did hers. Now, come.

_Lily does not move._

Senator Evans, please!

_Lily turns from Alice and exits._

**Lily. **Come, Captain.

_Exit Weasley._


	4. The Senator's Protection

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, in the center podium, with Amelia Bones and Pansy Parkinson, before the Wizengamot with grave news._

**Bones. **Order! We shall have order! The motion for the Ministry to commission an army takes precedent, and that is what we will vote on at this time.

_Bones moves aside._

**Riddle. **My esteemed colleagues, excuse me, I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Evans of Spinner's End has been assassinated. This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became Minister, I served Evans when she was Queen. She was a great leader who fought for justice, not only here in this honorable assembly, but also on her home region. She was so loved she could have been elected Queen for life. She believed in public service, and she fervently believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom and as a dear friend.

_Senator Elfrida Clagg of Wales's pod moves inward, and breaks the following silence._

**Clagg. **How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends? We must confront these rebels now, and we need an army to do it.

_Senator Luc Millefeuille of Beauxbatons's pod moves forward. _

**Millefeuille. **Why weren't ze Aurors able to stop zis assassination? We are no longer safe, under their protection. Ze Ministry needs more security now, before it comes to war.

**Riddle. **Must I remind the Senator from Wales that negotiations are continuing with the separatists. Peace is our objective here, not war.

_As the other Senators argue, Lily enters with her guards. Her pod moves inward._

**Lily. **My noble colleagues, I concur with the Minister for Magic. At all costs, we do not want war!

_The entire Wizengamot cheers._

**Riddle. **It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Spinner's End, Lily Evans.

**Lily. **Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army, but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure its passage.

**Senators. **Boo! No!

**Lily. **I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war firsthand; I do not wish to do it again.

**Senators. **Boo! No!

**Lily. **Wake up, Senators! You must wake up! If we offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Ministry. I pray you, do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do.

_The Senators continue to groan and boo, frustrating Evans._

**Millefeuille. **My motion to defer ze vote must be dealt wizz first. Zat is ze rule of law.

**Riddle. **Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Wizengamot stands adjourned.

_Exit all but Riddle._

_Riddle exits the Wizengamot and enters his office._

_Enter Aurors Albus, Minerva McGonagall, Sturgis Podmore, Caradoc Dearborn, Dilys Derwent, and Katie Bell._

I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more regions are joining the separatists.

**Minerva. **If they do break away . . .

**Riddle. **I'll not let this Ministry, which has stood for nearly a thousand years, be split in two. My negotiations will not fail.

**Minerva. **But if they _do_, you must realize there aren't enough Aurors to protect the Ministry. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers.

**Riddle. **Headmaster Albus. Do you really think it will come to war?

**Albus. **The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is.

_Enter Floo image of Pansy Parkinson._

**Parkinson. **_[in Giant] _The Loyalists have arrived.

**Riddle. **Good. Send them in.

_Exit Parkinson._

We will discuss this matter later, gentlemen.

_Enter Lily, Weasley, Mary, and Senator Charles Granger._

**Albus. **Lily. Your tragedy on the landing platform . . . terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart.

**Lily. **Thank you, Headmaster Albus. Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?

**Minerva. **Our sources point to the disgruntled miners on the islands of Spinner's End.

**Lily. **I don't wish to disagree with you, Master Auror, but I think Count Yaxley was behind it.

**Caradoc. **He is a political idealist, not a murderer.

**Minerva. **You know, milady, Count Yaxley was once an Auror. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character.

**Albus. **But for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are.

**Riddle. **Master Auror, might I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces.

**Granger. **Are you sure that is a wise decision under these stressful times?

**Lily. **Minister. If I may comment, I do not believe . . .

**Riddle. **The situation is that serious. Oh, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but how about someone you're familiar with. An old friend. Like Professor Black.

**Minerva. **That's possible. Sirius has just returned from a border dispute in America.

**Riddle. **Do it for me, milady. Please. The thought of losing you would be . . . unbearable.

_After a slight hesitation, Lily nods._

**Minerva. **I'll have Sirius report to you immediately, milady.

**Lily. **Thank you, Professor McGonagall.

_Exit all._


	5. Reunions

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Auror Master Sirius Black and Auror Trainee James Potter stand in an elevator approaching the apartment of Senator Lily Evans._

**Sirius. **You seem to be a little on edge.

**James. **Oh, not at all.

**Sirius.** _[laughs] _I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of Swedish Shortsnouts.

**James. **You fell into that nightmare, Professor, and I rescued you. Remember?

**Sirius. **Oh, yes.

_The two Aurors laugh._

You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath.

**James. **I haven't seen her for ten years, Professor.

_The elevator doors open, and James and Sirius step out._

_Enter Dobby._

**Dobby.** Siri? Siri! Dobby is so happy to be seeing you, sir!

**Sirius.** It's good to see you, too, Dobby.

_Dobby leads the Aurors into Lily's apartment._

_Enter the Senator, Captain Weasley, and Mary._

**Dobby. **Miss Lily. Dobby's friends is here. See here, Senator? The Aurors is arriving.

**Sirius. **It's a pleasure to see you again, Senator Evans.

**Lily. **It has been far too long, Master Black. _(looks at James) _Jamie? My goodness, you've grown.

**James. **So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean. For . . . for a Senator, I mean.

**Lily.** _[laughs] _Oh, Jamie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Surrey.

_James, embarrassed, sits down beside Sirius, as Lily and Mary sit across from them._

**Sirius. **Our presence here will be invisible, milady.

**Weasley. **I, for one, am very grateful you're here. I'm head of Her Majesty's security. Queen Prewett has been informed of your assignment. The situation is more dangerous than the Senator cares to admit.

**Lily. **I don't need any more security. I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me.

**Sirius. **We are here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation.

**James. **We will find out who's trying to kill you, Lily. I promise you.

**Sirius. **We will not exceed our mandate, my young apprentice.

**James. **I meant in the interest of protecting her, Professor, of course.

**Sirius. **We will not go through this exercise again, James. And you will pay attention to my lead.

**James. **Why?

**Sirius. **What?

**James. **Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer? Protection is for local security, not Aurors. This is overkill, Professor. Investigation is implied in our mandate.

**Sirius. **We will do exactly as the Order has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one.

**Lily. **Perhaps with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this crisis will be resolved. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire.

_Exit Lily and Mary._

**Weasley. **I know I'll feel better having you here. I'll have an officer stationed on each floor and I'll be in the control station downstairs.

_Exit Weasley._

**Dobby. **Dobby is busting with happiness upon seeing you again, James Potter, sir.

**James. **She hardly even recognized me, Dobby. I've thought about her every day since we parted, and she's forgotten me completely.

**Dobby. **She is happy. Happier than Dobby's been seeing here in a long time.

**Sirius. **You're focusing on the negative again, James. She was pleased to see us. Now, come, let's check the security here.

_Exit all._


	6. Bounty Hunters

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_The Metamorphmagus bounty hunter Narcissa Black stands on a ledge of a building, in human form._

_Enter the Pureblood bounty hunter Lucius Malfoy._

**Narcissa. **I hit the ship, but they used a decoy.

**Malfoy. **We will have to try something more subtle this time, Narcissa. My client is getting impatient. _[hands Narcissa a canister of spiders] _Take these. They're very poisonous. Narcissa, there can be no more mistakes this time.

_Exit Narcissa._


	7. Broom Chase

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_James stands outside Lily's bedroom, watching the security cams, as the Senator sleeps._

_Enter Sirius._

**Sirius. **Captain Weasley has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would dare come in that way. Any activity up here?

**James. **Quiet as a tomb. I don't like just waiting for something to happen to her.

**Sirius. **_[notices the cams are covered] _What's going on?

**James. **I don't know. She covered the cams. I don't think she liked me watching her.

**Sirius. **What was she thinking?

**James. **She programmed Hedwig to warn us if there is an intruder.

**Sirius. **There are many other ways to kill a Senator.

**James. **I know. But we do want to know who's behind the attack, don't we, Professor?

**Sirius. **You're using her as bait.

**James. **It was her idea. Don't worry, no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me.

**Sirius. **It's too risky. Besides, your senses aren't that attuned, my young apprentice.

**James. **And yours are?

**Sirius. **Possibly.

_Far off, an assassin droid, carrying spiders, approaches Lily's apartment._

You look tired.

**James. **I don't sleep much anymore.

**Sirius. **Because of your mother?

**James. **_[__nods] _I don't know why I keep dreaming about her.

**Sirius. **Dreams pass in time.

**James. **I'd much rather dream about Lily. Just being around her again is . . . intoxicating.

**Sirius. **Be mindful of your thoughts, James. They betray you. You've made a commitment to the Order of the Phoenix, a commitment not easily broken. And don't forget, she's a politician. They're not to be trusted.

**James. **She's not like the other members of the Wizengamot, Professor.

**Sirius. **It has been my experience that Senators only focus on those who fund their campaign, and are more than happy to ignore the niceties of democracy to get those funds.

**James. **Not another lecture, Professor. At least not on the economics of politics. Besides, you're generalizing. The Minister doesn't appear corrupt.

**Sirius. **Riddle's a politician. I have observed that he is very clever at following the passions and prejudices of the Wizengamot.

**James. **I think he's a good man. And I . . .

**Sirius. **I sense it, too.

_James and Sirius run into Lily's room, lightwands ablaze, and cut the spiders in half._

_Lily jumps awake, as Sirius grabs hold of the assassin droid, and jumps out the window._

**James. **Stay here!

_Enter Mary. _

**Mary. **Milady. Are you all right?

_James runs out of the room, and jumps on a broom and flies out in search of Sirius._

_Narcissa shoots Sirius out of the sky and he falls right onto James's broom._

_Narcissa jumps onto her own broom, and flies off._

**Sirius. **What took you so long?

**James. **Oh, you know, Professor, I couldn't find a broom I really liked.

**Sirius. **There he is.

_James flies after Narcissa._

**James. **With an open cockpit and the right speed capabilities.

**Sirius. **If you only focused on your wand techniques as you do your wit, you'd rival Master Albus as a swordsman.

**James.** I thought I already did.

**Sirius. **Only in your mind, my very young apprentice.

_James deftly moves in and out of the oncoming traffic, across lanes, between buildings, and miraculously through a construction site._

Pull up! Pull up! You know I don't like it when you do that.

**James. **I forgot you don't like flying, Professor.

**Sirius. **I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide.

_James continues his reckless flying, even going through some power couplings._

James. How many times have I told you to stay away from power couplings?

_They exit the couplings, still all right._

_[sarcastic] _That was good.

_As Narcissa swerves one way, James swerves the other._

What are you doing? He went that way.

**James. **Professor. If we keep this chase going, that creep is going to end up deep-fried. And, personally, I'd very much like to find out who the hell he is _and _who he's working for. This is a shortcut, I think.

_As James goes through his "shortcut", Narcissa vanishes._

**Sirius. **Well, you lost him.

**James. **I'm deeply sorry, Professor.

**Sirius. **That was some shortcut, James. He went completely the other way. Once again you've proved your ability to . . .

**James. **If you'll excuse me.

_James jumps off the broom, down toward Narcissa's broom._

**Sirius. **I hate it when he does that.

_James lands onto Narcissa's broom. Narcissa speeds up, attempting to throw him off. When that doesn't work, she fires her rifle at him. James manages to dodge, but stays clinging to the broom. As James climbs toward the cockpit, Narcissa loses her concentration, and her true Metamorphmagus form is revealed for a split second. James takes out his lightwand, but Narcissa knocks the 'wand away, and Sirius catches it. But unfortunately Narcissa crashes her broom, and runs into a club. James attempts to follow, but Sirius stops him._

**Sirius. **James.

**James. **She went into the club, Professor.

**Sirius. **Patience. Use the Magic. Think. He went in there to hide, not to run. _(hands James his lightwand) _Here. Next time try not to lose it.

_James reaches for his 'wand, but Sirius holds it back._

This weapon is your life.

**James. **We've been through this before.

**Sirius. **But you never learn.

_James takes his 'wand, and the two enter the club._

Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?

**James. **Professor. Don't say that. You're the closest thing I have to a father. I love you, and I don't wish to cause you pain.

**Sirius. **Then why don't you listen to me?

**James. **I am trying.

**Sirius. **Do you see him?

**James. **I think he is a she. And I think she's a Metamorphmagus.

**Sirius. **In that case, be extra careful. Go in and find her.

**James. **Where are you going, Professor?

**Sirius. **To get a drink.

_Sirius sits down, and buys a drink of water._

_Enter Will._

**Will. **Want to buy some death sticks?

**Sirius. **_[waves his hand in Will's face] _You don't want to sell me death sticks.

**Will. **I don't want to sell you death sticks.

**Sirius. **You want to go home and rethink your life.

**Will. **I want to go home and rethink my life.

_Exit Will._

_Narcissa sneaks up behind Sirius, raising her rifle. But at the last second, Sirius ignites his lightwand and slices off Narcissa's arm. She falls to the ground._

_James returns to Sirius's side._

**James. **_(to club patrons) _Auror business. Go back to your drinks.

_Sirius and James carry Narcissa out of the club and lay her on the ground. They kneel beside her._

**Sirius. **Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?

**Narcissa. **It was a Senator from Spinner's End.

**Sirius. **And who hired you?

_Narcissa does not answer._

**James. **And who hired you? Please. Tell us.

_Narcissa still remains silent._

Tell us now!

**Narcissa. **It was a bounty hunter called -

_A toxic dart hits her in the shoulder, and Malfoy is seen flying away._

_[in Giant] _Bounty hunter scum.

_Narcissa dies._

**Sirius. **_(picks up dart) _Toxic dart.

_Exit all._


	8. The New Plan

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter James and Sirius, standing before the Order of the Phoenix: Minerva, Albus, Caradoc, Sturgis, Elphias Doge, Dorcas Meadowes, Hestia Jones, Williamson, Marlene McKinnon, and Dirk Cresswell._

**Albus. **Track down this bounty hunter you must, Sirius.

**Minerva. **Most importantly, find out who he's working for.

**Sirius. **What about Senator Evans. She will still need protection.

**Albus. **Handle that your apprentice will.

**Minerva. **James. Take the Senator back to her home region of Spinner's End. Don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees.

**James. **As the leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get Senator Evans to leave the capital.

**Albus. **Until caught this killer is our judgment she must respect.

**Minerva. **James. Go to the Wizengamot and ask Minister Riddle to speak with her on this matter.

_Exit all but James._

_Enter Riddle._

**Riddle. **I will talk with her. Senator Evans would not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that.

**James. **Thank you, Your Excellency.

**Riddle. **And so, they have finally given you an assignment. Your patience has paid off.

**James. **Your guidance more than my patience.

**Riddle. **You don't need guidance, James. In time, you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be invincible. I have said it many times: You are the most gifted Auror I have ever met.

**James. **Thank you, Your Excellency.

**Riddle.** I see you becoming the greatest of all the Aurors, James. Even more powerful than Master Albus.

_Exit all._


	9. Arrogance

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Sirius, Minerva, and Albus, walking through the corridors of Hogwarts Castle._

**Sirius. **I am concerned for my apprentice. He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own yet.

**Albus. **The Order is confident in its decision, Sirius.

**Minerva. **The boy has exceptional skills.

**Sirius. **But he still has much to learn, Professor. His abilities have made him . . . well . . . arrogant.

**Albus. **Yes, yes. A flaw more and more common among Aurors. Too sure of themselves they are. Even the older, more experienced ones.

**Minerva. **Remember, Sirius, if the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Magic back into balance.

**Sirius. **_[aside]_ But what does it mean to have the Magic back into balance? Why is it none of us can answer that question?

_Exit all._


	10. James and Lily

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter James, in Lily's apartment with Mary, as Lily speaks with Dobby._

**Lily. **_[off stage] _I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility. It will be your responsibility to take my place in the Wizengamot. Representative Dobby. I know I can count on you.

**Dobby. **_[off stage] _Dobby is honored to be taking on this heavy burden. Dobby accepts this with much humility and . . . er . . .

**Lily. **_[off stage] _Dobby. I don't wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do.

**Dobby. **_[off stage] _Of course, milady.

_Exit Dobby._

_Lily enters the room._

**Lily.**_ [defiant] _I don't like this idea of hiding.

**James. **Don't worry. Now that the Order has authorized an investigation, it won't take Professor Sirius long to find this bounty hunter.

**Lily. **_[angry]_ I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided.

**James. **Sometimes we need to let go of our pride and do what is expected of us.

**Lily. **James. You've grown up.

**James. **Professor Sirius manages not to see it. _[sits] _Don't get me wrong, Sirius is great mentor, as wise as Headmaster Albus and as powerful as Professor McGonagall. I'm truly grateful to be his apprentice. In some ways, a lot of ways, I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the Trials. But he feels I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on.

**Lily. **That must be frustrating.

**James. **_[temper rises]_It's worse. He's overly critical. He never listens. He doesn't understand. It's not fair.

**Lily. **All mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow.

**James. **_[softly] _I know.

**Lily. **James. Don't try to grow up to fast.

**James. **But I am grown up. You said it yourself.

_James looks deeply into the Senator's eyes._

**Lily. **Please don't look at me like that.

**James. **Why not?

**Lily. **It makes me feel uncomfortable.

_Exit Lily._

**James. **Sorry, milady.

_Exit all._


	11. Exit the Senator

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter James, Sirius, Lily, Weasley, and Mary, on a bus to a landing platform._

**Weasley. **Be safe, milady.

**Lily. **Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Mary for me. The threat is on you two now.

**Mary. **He'll be safe with me.

_Lily notices Mary looks troubled._

**Lily. **You'll be fine.

**Mary. **It's not me I'm worried about, milady. I'm worried about you. What they discover you've left the capital.

**Lily. **_[looks at James] _Then my Auror protector will have to prove how good he is.

**Sirius. **James. Don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the Order.

**James. **Yes, Professor.

**Sirius. **_[to Lily] _I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, milady. You'll be back here in no time.

**Lily. **I'll be most grateful for your speed, Master Auror.

**James. **It's time to go.

**Lily. **I know.

**Sirius. **James. May the Magic be with you.

**James. **May the Magic be with you, Professor.

_James and Lily exit the bus with HD-WG (Hedwig) and head for the refugee ship._

**Lily. **Suddenly I'm afraid.

**James. **This is my first assignment on my own. I am too. _[grins] _Don't worry. We have Hedwig with us.

_Lily and James laugh, and they and Hedwig board the ship._

**Sirius. **I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish.

_Weasley follows Sirius' gaze towards the ship, as it takes off._

**Weasley. **I'd be more worried about _her _trying something than him.

_Exit all._


	12. Florean Fortescue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Sirius, in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, with the chief waitress Puddifoot._

**Puddifoot. **What do you want?

**Sirius. **To see Florean.

**Puddifoot. **What do you want him for?

**Sirius. **Don't worry. He's not in trouble.

**Puddifoot. **_[to Florean]_Someone to see you, honey. Auror, by the looks of him.

_Enter Florean Fortescue._

**Florean. **Sirius.

**Sirius. **Hello, Florean.

**Florean. **Take a seat. I'll be right with you.

_Sirius takes a seat._

**Puddifoot. **Want a glass of elf-made wine?

**Sirius. **Yes. Thank you.

_As Puddifoot places the glass on the table, Florean arrives. Sirius jumps up, and hugs him._

_Both men sit on opposite ends of the table._

**Florean. **So, my friend, what can I do for you?

_Sirius hands him the toxic dart._

**Sirius. **You can tell me what this is.

_Florean takes the dart._

**Florean. **Well, what do you know? I haven't seen one of these since I was prospecting in Athens, beyond the Muggle Suburbs.

**Sirius. **Can you tell me where it came from?

**Florean. **This baby belongs to those experimenters. What you got here is an Atlantis saberdart.

**Sirius. **I wonder why it didn't appear in the analysis archives?

**Florean. **It's the funny little cuts on the side that give it way. The droids in your archives only focus on symbols. I would think you Aurors would learn to know the difference between knowledge and _[laughs] _wisdom.

**Sirius. **Well, if droids could think, there would be none of us here would there?

_The two friends laugh._

Atlantis. I'm not familiar with it. Is it in the Ministry?

**Florean. **No, no. It's beyond the Muggle Suburbs. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Triwizard Maze. Should be easy to find even with those droids in your Library. _[drops to a conspiratorial whisper] _These, er, magicians keep to themselves. They're spell experimenters . . . damn good ones, too.

**Sirius. **Spell experimenters. Are they friendly?

**Florean. **Depends.

**Sirius. **Depends on what, Florean?

**Florean. **On how good your manners are and how big your _[grins] _pocketbook is.

_Florean laughs._

_Exit all._


	13. The Hogwarts Library

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Sirius, in the Hogwarts Library._

_As his attempts to locate Atlantis bear no fruit, the Auror notices the bust of a man with long hair and an brutal-faced features - Count Yaxley._

_Sirius rises to examine the bust._

_Enter Irma Pince._

**Pince. **He has a powerful face, doesn't he?

**Sirius. **I guess I just never understood why he left. Only twenty have ever left.

**Pince. **The Lost Twenty. Count Yaxley was the most recent and the most painful. No one likes to talk about it. His leaving was a great loss to the Order.

**Sirius. **What happened?

**Pince. **Well, Count Yaxley was always a bit out of step with the decisions of the Order of the Phoenix . . . much like your old Professor, Remus Lupin.

**Sirius. **Really?

**Pince. **Oh, yes. They were alike in many ways. Very individual thinkers . . . idealists.

_Pince gazes at the bust._

He was always striving to become a more powerful Auror. He wanted to be the best. With a lightwand, in the old style of fencing, he had no match. His knowledge of the Magic was . . . unique. In the end, I think he left because he lost faith in the Ministry. He believed that politics were corrupt, and he felt that the Aurors had betrayed themselves by serving politicians. He always had very high expectations of government. He disappeared ten years ago, then showed up, about five years ago, as the head of the separatist movement.

**Sirius. **It's very interesting. I'm not sure I completely understand.

**Pince. **Well, I'm sure you didn't call me over here for a history lesson. Did you call for assistance?

**Sirius. **Yes. Yes, I did.

**Pince. **Are you having a problem, Master Black?

**Sirius. **Yes, er, I'm searching for a region called Atlantis. It doesn't appear on the Library charts.

_Sirius and Pince head over to the computers._

**Pince. **Atlantis. Not a region I'm familiar with. Are you sure you have the right coordinates?

**Sirius. **According to my information, it should appear in this quadrant here, just outside the Triwizard Maze.

_Pince checks it out, and cannot find it._

**Pince. **I hate to say it, but it looks like the region you're searching for doesn't exist.

**Sirius. **Impossible. Perhaps the Library is incomplete.

_Pince stiffens, looking offended._

**Pince. **If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist.

_Pince exits, to go assist Auror Trainee Malcolm._

_Exit Sirius._


	14. Encouraged to Love

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Hedwig, who takes food from the food line._

**Cook. **Hey, you! No droids! Get out of here!

_Enter Lily and James._

_Hedwig returns to Lily and James and gives them the food._

**Lily. **Thanks, Hedwig.

_Exit Hedwig._

_[to James] _Must be difficult to have sworn your your life to the Aurors, not being able to visit the places you like, do the things you like . . .

**James. **Or be with the people that I love.

**Lily. **Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for an Auror.

**James. **Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to an Auror's life. So you might say, we are encouraged to love.

**Lily. **You've changed so much.

**James. **You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams.

_Exit all._


	15. The Wayward Region

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Albus, among a classroom training younglings._

**Albus. **Reach out. Sense the Magic around you. Use your feelings you must.

_Enter Sirius. _

Younglings. Younglings. A visitor we have.

**Younglings. **Hello, Professor Sirius.

**Sirius. **Hello. _[to Albus] _I'm sorry to disturb you, Professor.

**Albus. **What help can I be, Sirius?

**Sirius. **I'm searching for a region described to me by an old friend. I trust him, but the region does not appear on the Library maps.

**Albus. **Hmm. Lost a region Professor Sirius has. How embarrassing. How embarrassing. Derek. The shades.

_Auror Trainee Derek dims the lights as a map shines around the room like a planetarium._

Gather around the map reader. Clear your minds. And find Sirius's wayward region we will.

**Sirius. **_[points to where Atlantis should be] _It ought to be here. But it isn't. Gravity's pulling all the stars in the area to this spot.

**Albus. **Gravity silhouette remains. But the star and all the regions . . . disappeared they have. How can this be? A thought? Anyone?

_Derek raises his hand._

**Derek. **Someone has made it Unplottable.

**Albus. **_[to Sirius] _Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. The Trainee is right. Go to the center of gravity's pull, and find your region you will.

_Sirius takes the map reader and light shines through the room. _

_Albus and Sirius go out of earshot of the Trainees._

The data must have been made Unplottable.

**Sirius. **But Master Albus, who could possibly made a region Unplottable from the Hogwarts Library? That's impossible, isn't it?

**Albus. **Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only an Auror could have done that. But who and why? Harder to answer. Meditate on this I will.

_Exit all._


	16. The New Queen

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter James and Lily, walking toward the Spinner's End palace with Hedwig._

**Lily. **I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected. But now, when I look back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready.

**James. **The people you served seemed to think you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the constitution so you could stay in office.

**Lily. **I was relieved when my two terms were up. But, when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her.

**James. **I agree with her. I think the Ministry needs you. I'm glad you chose to serve.

_James, Lily, and Hedwig enter the Queen, Prewett's, royal palace. _

_Enter Queen Prewett and her entourage, among them Governor Filius Flitwick._

**Lily. **If the Wizengamot votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into civil war.

**Flitwick. **It's unthinkable! There hasn't been a full-scale war since the creation of the Ministry.

**Queen. **Do you see anyway through negotiations to bring the separatists back into the Ministry?

**Lily. **Not if they feel threatened. My guess is they will turn to the Department of International Magical Cooperation or the Goblin Liaison Office for help.

**Flitwick. **It's outrageous that after four trials in the Wizengamot, Peter Pettigrew is still the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I fear the Wizengamot is powerless to resolve this crisis.

**Queen. **We must keep our faith in the Ministry. The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we lose it.

**Lily. **Let's pray that day never comes.

**Queen. **In the meantime, we must consider your own safety.

**Flitwick. **What is your suggestion, Master Auror?

**Lily. **Oh, James is not an Auror yet. He's still an Auror Trainee. But I was thinking . . .

**James. **Hold on a minute.

**Lily. **_[to James] _Excuse me. _[to Prewett and Flitwick] _I was thinking I'd stay at the Black Lake. There are places there that are very isolated.

**James. **Excuse me, I'm in charge of security here, milady.

**Lily. **James. This is my home. I know it very well. That's why we're here. I think it would be wise if you took advantage of my knowledge in this case.

_James nods._

**James. **Sorry, milady.

**Queen. **Good. It's settled then.

_Exit all._


	17. Atlantis

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Sirius and PG-WGN (Pigwidgeon) approach Atlantis by broom._

**Sirius. **There it is, Pig. Right where it should be. Our missing region, Atlantis.

**Pigwidgeon. **_[beeps and whistles]_

_Sirius and Pigwidgeon land on Atlantis. Sirius exits the broom, leaving Pigwidgeon behind in the rain. _

_Enter Druella Rosier, administrative aide to the Prime Minister of Atlantis._

**Druella. **Master Auror. The Prime Minister expects you.

**Sirius. **I'm expected?

**Druella. **Of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please. This way.

_Druella leads Sirius to Prime Minister Urquhart Rackharrow, a older, nasty-looking wizard._

May I present Urquhart Rackharrow, Prime Minister of Atlantis. _[to Rackharrow] _And this is Auror Master . . .

**Sirius. **Sirius Black.

**Rackharrow. **I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. _[summons a seat] _Please.

_Sirius and Rackharrow sit down._

And now to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready with a million more well on the way.

**Sirius. **_[feinting] _That's . . . good news.

**Rackharrow. **Please tell your Master Runcorn that his order will be met on time.

**Sirius. **I'm sorry, Master . . .

**Rackharrow. **Auror Master Albert Runcorn is still a leading member of the Order of the Phoenix, is he not?

**Sirius. **I'm sorry, but Master Runcorn was killed almost ten years ago.

**Rackharrow. **_[false sympathy] _Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him.

**Sirius. **The army?

**Rackharrow. **Yes, a clone army. And I must say one of the finest we've ever created.

**Sirius. **Tell me, Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you for the army, did he say who it was for?

**Rackharrow. **Of course he did. This army is for the Ministry. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself.

**Sirius. **That's . . . why I'm here.

_Exit all._


	18. A Forbidden Kiss

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter James and Lily, on a balcony, overlooking the water of the Black Lake and watch._

**Lily. **We used to come here on a school retreat. We swam to that island every day. I loved the water. We used to lay out in the sand, let the sun dry us, and try to guess the names of the birds singing.

**James. **I don't like sand. It's coarse, rough, and irritating. And it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everywhere is soft . . . and smooth.

_They kiss._

_Lily pushes James away._

**Lily. **No. I shouldn't have done that.

**James. **I'm sorry . . . milady. _[aside] _I'm sorry that you don't feel the way I do . . . Lily.

_Exit all._


	19. The Cloning Facilities

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Rackharrow and Druella, leading Sirius through the cloning facilities. Through a glass window is a room with canisters filled with embryos inside._

**Sirius. **Very impressive.

**Rackharrow. **I'd hoped you would be pleased. Clones can think creatively. You will find them immensely superior to droids.

**Sirius. **_[aside] _Well, of course they are. They're living beings. Just because you manufacture them doesn't make it any less so.

**Rackharrow. **We take great pride in our combat education and training programs.

_The experimenters show Sirius another room filled with clones approximately ten years old. Within the room, the Auror catches a glimpse of Chief Scientist Mykew Gregorovitch, admiring his creation._

This group was created about five years ago.

**Sirius. **You mentioned aging potions?

**Rackharrow. **Oh, yes. It's essential. Otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time.

_They pass a room filled with adult clones eating lunch._

**Sirius. **I see.

**Rackharrow. **They are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We've modified their genetic structure to make them far less independent than the original host.

**Sirius. **And who was the original host?

**Rackharrow. **A bounty hunter named Lucius Malfoy.

**Sirius. **And where is this bounty hunter now?

**Rackharrow. **We keep him here. Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Malfoy demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?

_The group passes by white-armored clones in a combat pavilion._

**Sirius. **Unaltered?

**Rackharrow. **Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the genetic structure to make it more docile. And no aging potion.

**Sirius. **I should very much like to meet this Lucius Malfoy.

**Druella. **I will be more than happy to arrange it for you.

_The experimenters and Sirius watch the soldiers march through the pavilion in very aggressive training programs._

**Rackharrow.** Magnificent, aren't they?

_Exit all._


	20. Teasing a Senator

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_James and Lily sit in the grass, talking._

**Lily. **O, I don't know.

**James. **Sure you do. You just don't want to tell me.

**Lily. **_[laughs] _You going to use one of your Imperius Curses on me?

**James. **They only work on the weak-minded. You're anything but.

**Lily. **All right. I was twelve. His name was Sev. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I. Long dark hair. Dreamy eyes.

**James. **All right. I get the picture. Whatever happened to him?

**Lily. **I went into public service. He went on to become an artist.

**James. **I reckon he was the smart one.

**Lily. **You really don't like politicians, do you?

**James. **I like two or three. _[grins] _I'm not really sure about one. _[serious] _I don't think the system works.

**Lily. **How would you have it work?

**James. **We need a system where the politicians get down and discuss the problem, decide what is in the best interest of all the people, and then do it.

**Lily. **That's exactly what we do. The trouble is the people don't always agree.

**James. **Then they should be made to.

**Lily. **By whom? Who's going to make them?

**James. **I don't know. Someone.

**Lily. **You?

**James. **Of course not me.

**Lily. **But someone.

**James. **Someone wise.

**Lily. **That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me.

**James. **Well, if it works.

_Lily looks at James in shock._

_James grins, leading Lily to falsely believe he is not serious._

**Lily. **_[laughs] _You're making fun of me.

**James. **O no. I'd be much to frightened to tease a Senator.

_As the day goes on, Lily laughs as James rides a large animal backwards, but grows worried when he falls off._

**Lily. **Jamie! James!

_She kneels beside him, and turns him over. He laughs. She slaps him playfully, and the two roll around playfully in the grass. However, realizing their sudden closeness, the two jump apart and exit the grasslands._


	21. The Malfoys

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Druella and Sirius, in the Malfoys' apartment room._

_Enter Draco Malfoy, a young boy with pale pointed features and white blond hair._

**Druella. **Draco. Is your father home?

**Draco. **Yes.

**Druella. **May we see him?

**Draco. **Sure.

_Draco takes Sirius and Druella into the living room._

Father. Father. Druella's here!

_Enter Lucius Malfoy, a haughty-looking man with long blond hair and cold gray eyes._

**Druella. **Lucius. Welcome back. Was your trip productive?

**Malfoy. **Fairly.

**Druella. **This is Auror Master Sirius Black. He's come to check on our progress.

**Sirius. **Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud.

**Malfoy. **I'm just a simple man trying to make his way into the universe.

**Sirius. **_[sees Malfoy's armor in a closet, and recognizes it] _Ever made it as far into the interior as London?

**Malfoy. **Once or twice.

**Sirius. **Recently?

**Malfoy. **Possibly.

**Sirius. **Then you must know Master Runcorn.

**Malfoy.** _[to Draco, in Giant] _Draco. Close the door.

_Draco closes the closet door, as Malfoy moves to block it from view._

Master who?

**Sirius. **Albert Runcorn. Is he not the Auror who hired you for this job?

**Malfoy. **_[steps closer toward Sirius] _Never heard of him.

**Sirius.** Really?

**Malfoy. **I was recruited by a man called Arcturus on one of the islands of Wiltshire.

**Sirius. **Curious.

**Malfoy. **_[breaks tense silence] _Do you like your army?

**Sirius. **_[nods] _I look forward to seeing them in action.

**Malfoy. **They will do their job well. I can guarantee that.

**Sirius. **_[nods] _Thanks for your time, Lucius.

**Malfoy. **Always a pleasure to meet an Auror.

_Exit all but the Malfoys._

**Draco. **What is it, Father?

**Malfoy. **Pack your things. We're leaving.

_Exit all._


	22. Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Lily and James, at the Black Lake resort. _

_James tells Lily of his adventures._

**James. **And when we got to them, we went into agressive negotiations.

**Lily. **_[laughs] _Agressive negotiations? What's that?

**James. **_[grins] _Negotiations with a lightwand.

_The Auror and Senator share a laugh._

_James summons Lily's fruit to him, cuts it, and returns half to her._

**James. **If Professor Sirius caught me doing this, he'd be very grumpy.

_That night, James and Lily sit alone by the fireplace._

From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you . . . I can't breath. I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that it will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask. If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me.

**Lily. **I can't . . . we can't . . . It's just not possible.

**James. **Anything is possible. Lily, listen to me.

**Lily. **_[stands up] _No. You listen. We live in the real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become an Auror. I . . . I'm a Senator. If we follow our thoughts through to conclusion, it will take us to a place we cannot go, regardless of the way we feel for each other.

**James. **So you _do _feel something.

**Lily. **I'll not let you give up your future for me.

**James. **You are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Now, I wish I could just wish away my feelings. But I can't.

**Lily. **I will not give in to this.

**James. **Well, you know, it wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret.

**Lily. **We'd be living a lie, one we couldn't keep, even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, James? Could you live like that?

**James. **_[sighs] _No. You're right. It would destroy us.

_Exit all._


	23. Sirius's New Mission

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Druella and Sirius._

**Druella. **Tell your Order that the first battalions are ready. And remind them, if they need more troops, there will be more time to grow them.

**Sirius. **I won't forget. And thank you.

**Druella. **Thank you.

_Exit Druella._

_Sirius runs over to Pigwidgeon, still on the broom._

**Sirius. **Pig. Scramble code five to London "in care of the old folks' home."

_Enter Floo image of Masters Albus and McGonagall._

I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Atlantis. They are using a bounty hunter named Lucius Malfoy to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we are looking for.

**Minerva. **Do you think these experimenters are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Evans?

**Sirius. **No, Master. There appears to be no motive.

**Albus. **Do not assume anything, Sirius. Clear your mind must be, if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot.

**Sirius. **Yes, Professor. They say that Professor Albert Runcorn placed an order for a clone army, at the request of the Wizengamot, almost ten years ago. I was under the impression he was killed before then. Did the Order ever authorize the creation of a clone army?

**Minerva. **No. Whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Order of the Phoenix.

**Albus. **Bring him here. Question him we will.

**Sirius. **Yes, Master. I will report back when I have him.

_Exit Sirius's Floo image._

**Albus. **Blind we are, if creation of this clone army we could not see.

**Minerva. **I think it is time we inform the Wizengamot that our ability to use the Magic has been diminished.

**Albus. **Only the Dark Lords of the Death Eaters know of our weakness. If informed the Wizengamot is, multiply our adversaries will.

_Exit all._


	24. Auror Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter James, turning in his sleep._

**James. **_[breathing heavily] _No. Mom. No.

_James wakes up, and goes out on the balcony to meditate._

_Enter the Senator._

_Lily turns to leave. _

Don't go.

**Lily. **I don't want to disturb you.

**James. **_[inhales] _Your presence is soothing.

**Lily. **You had another nightmare last night.

**James. **Aurors don't have nightmares.

**Lily. **I heard you.

**James. **I saw my mother.

_James opens his eyes, and turns to face Lily._

She is suffering, Lily. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. _[turns away from Lily]_ She is in pain. _[turns to face Lily] _I know I am disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator, but I have to go. I have to help her.

**Lily. **I'll go with you.

**James. **I'm sorry. I don't have a choice.

_Exit all._


	25. Sirius vs Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter a fully armored Malfoy and his son Draco, getting ready to take off in their broomship_ Malfoy Manor.

_Enter Sirius, lightwand activated._

**Draco. **Father. Look.

**Malfoy. **Draco. Get on board.

_Draco jumps onto the ship._

_Malfoy shoots at Sirius with his rifle. Sirius deflects each bolt with his 'wand. Malfoy takes off into the air with his jetpack, still firing at Sirius. As Malfoy flies away, Sirius has to roll over to dodge the blasts. He immediately jumps up, 'wand out again. _

_On the ship, Draco decides to help his father. He turns the ship to face Sirius. As Draco fires on Sirius, Malfoy shoots a missile on him. Sirius loses his lightwand. As Malfoy jumps down toward him, Sirius jumps up and kicks the Werewolf, knocking away his rifle. They wrestle. Sirius kicks him away, and they both stand up, continuing to struggle, and Malfoy head-butts Sirius, causing him to fall to the ground. As Sirius goes for his 'wand, Malfoy jumps in the air and wraps him in a wire, pulling him along with him. Sirius pulls him down, and the jetpack flies off, blowing up a tower. _

_Malfoy struggles on the ground, and stands up. He fires at Sirius. Sirius kicks him off the landing platform, but begins to fall with him, as he's still tied to him._

**Sirius. **Oh, not good.

_Malfoy is able to keep himself from falling, but Sirius is not and falls off, dangling toward the oceans below. Malfoy cuts the wire, and Sirius falls._

_Luckily, Sirius manages to untangle himself, and shoot the wire toward a lower platform. He pulls himself onto that platform. _

_Malfoy, believing the Auror to be dead, heads back toward the platform, toward Draco and his ship._

_Sirius opens a door and runs back into the city. He runs back onto the upper platform, just in time to see _Malfoy Manor_ taking off. He regains his lightwand, and throws a Trace onto the ship. He then deactivates the 'wand, and watches the ship take off._

_Exit all._


	26. Return to Surrey

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_On Surrey, James and Lily approach the Pureblood junk dealer Charlus, who is having trouble fixing a droid._

**James. **_[in Giant] _Hello, Charlus. Let me help you with that.

_James picks up the broken droid._

**Charlus. **_[in Giant] _What? What do you want?

_James begins to repair the droid, and Charlus recognizes his robes._

Wait! You're an Auror! Whatever it is . . . I didn't do it.

_Charlus throws down a wrench, and hits his foot. He curses._

_James picks it up for him._

**James. **_[in Giant] _I'm looking for Dorea Potter.

**Charlus. **_[in English] _Jamie? Little Jamie?

_James sets the fully repaired droid on the ground, confirming Charlus' suspicions._

You _are _Jamie! It is you! _[laughs] _You sure sprouted, eh? _[laughs] _You're an Auror. What do you know? Hey, maybe you can help me with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money.

**James. **My mother.

**Charlus. **Oh, yes. Dorea. She's not mine no more. I sold her.

**James. **You sold her?

**Charlus. **Years ago! Sorry, James, but you know, business is business. I sold her to a moisture farmer named, er, Dursley. At least I think it was Dursley. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can you beat that, eh?

**James. **Do you know where they are now?

**Charlus. **Some place on the other side of Diagon Alley, I think.

**James. **I'd like to know.

**Charlus. **Yes, sure. Absolutely. Let's go look in my records.

_Exit all._


	27. Asteroid Chase

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_The broomship_ Malfoy Manor _arrives over the remote region of Borneo. Sirius follows them on his broom._

**Draco. **Father. I think we're being tracked.

**Malfoy. **He must have put a Trace on our hull. Hang on, son. We'll move into the asteroid field. We'll have a couple of surprises for him.

_Draco laughs evilly._

_As the Malfoys move into the asteroid field, Malfoy shoots a missile towards Sirius and Pigwidgeon._

**Pigwidgeon. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Sirius. **Seismic charge. Stand by.

_Sirius dodges the missile and it explodes against an asteroid. Malfoy shoots another, which Sirius dodges. The missile explodes more asteroids. Sirius still chases the Malfoys._

**Malfoy. **He doesn't seem to take a hint, this guy.

_Sirius chases Malfoy into the inside of an asteroid. They navigate through the labyrinthine area._

**Draco. **Father. Watch out.

_Luckily, they make it out alive, as does Sirius. But now roles have been reversed: Malfoy is chasing Sirius._

Father, get him! Fire!

_Malfoy fires at Sirius. _

**Sirius. **Blast. This is why I hate flying.

_Asteroids are destroyed as Sirius dodges the Pureblood's blasts. Finally, they score a hit on the broom._

**Draco. **We got him.

**Malfoy. **We'll just have to finish him.

_Malfoy locks a missile onto him. Sirius tries to dodge, but to no avail._

**Sirius. **Pig. Prepare to jettison the spare parts canisters.

**Pigwidgeon. **_[replies]_

**Sirius. **Fire them now.

_The missile hits the spare parts. And as they explode, Sirius powers down and rests on an asteroid._

**Malfoy. **Well, we won't be seeing him again.

_Exit the Malfoys, onto the region's surface._

**Sirius. **Well, Pig, I think we've waited long enough.

_Sirius powers up and flies toward Borneo._

There's an unusual concentration of Department ships over here, Pig.

**Pigwidgeon.** _[__replies]_

_Sirius lands in Borneo outskirts, and gets off his broom. He walks toward tall rock spires, leaving Pigwidgeon behind._

_Exit all._


	28. The Dursleys

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter James, Lily, and Hedwig._

**Lily. **Stay with the ship, Hedwig.

_Enter W-PRC (Percy)._

**Percy. **O! Hello. How might I be of service? I am W . . .

**James. **Percy?

**Percy. **O! The Maker! Master James. I knew you would return. I knew it. And Miss Lily. Oh, my.

**Lily. **Hello, Percy.

**Percy. **Bless my circuits, I'm so pleased to see you both.

**James. **I've come to see my mother.

**Percy. **Oh, I suppose we better go indoors.

_Percy leads James and Lily into the courtyard._

Master Dursley. Master Vernon. May I present two most important visitors.

_Enter Vernon and Petunia._

**James. **I'm James Potter.

**Vernon. **Vernon Dursley. This is my girlfriend Petunia.

**Petunia. **Hello.

**Lily. **I'm Lily.

**Vernon. **I guess I am your stepbrother. I had a feeling you'd show up someday.

**James. **Is my mother here?

_Enter Dursley, in a wheelchair._

**Dursley. **No. She's not. Mr. Dursley. Dorea is my wife. We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about.

_The Dursleys, James, and Lily sit around the kitchen table and Dursley tells the story._

It was just before dawn. They came out of no where. A hunting party of dementors. Your . . . mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick the mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From . . . the tracks, she was about halfway home, when . . . they took her. _[sighs] _Those dementors walk like men, but they are vicious mindless monsters. Thirty of us went after her; four of us came back. I'd be out there with them, except . . . after I lost my leg, I just couldn't . . . ride anymore until I heal. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long.

_James stands up._

**Vernon. **Where are you going?

**James. **To find my mother.

**Dursley. **Your mother's dead, son. Accept it.

_James goes outside, and stands near Vernon's racing broom, alone._

_Enter Lily._

**James. **You're going to have to stay here. These are good people, Lily. You'll be safe.

**Lily. **Oh, James.

_Lily hugs James._

_James turns toward the broom._

**James. **I won't be long.

_He climbs on and races off._

_James speeds away from the homestead, and across the vast Surrey landscape. He stops by a tribe of gnomes to ask when the dementors were last seen. Once given directions, he speeds off again._

_Exit all._


	29. The Separatist Council

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Sirius, navigating through the acromantula caverns. _

_Sirius sees down a balcony a factory of an immense Inferi droid army. _

_Sirius continues on his way, and sees a group of separatists talking. _

_Enter Count Yaxley, a brutal-faced Death Eater with long blond hair, which he prefers tied back._

**Yaxley. **We must persuade the Magical Congress and the Goblin Liaison Office to sign our treaty.

**Wormtail. **What about the Senator from Spinner's End? Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk.

**Yaxley. **I am a man of my word, Wormtail.

**Edgecombe. **With these new Inferi droids we've built for you, you'll have the strongest army in the galaxy.

**Yaxley. **As I explained to you earlier, I am quite convinced that ten thousand more regions will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen.

_Cuthbert Mockridge of the Goblin Liaison Office tilts his head._

**Mockridge. **What you are proposing could be construed as treason.

**Edgecombe. **The Floo Network army is at your disposal, Count.

**Griphook. **Gringotts will sign your treaty.

**Malfoy. **Good. Very good. Our friends from the Department of International Magical Cooperation have pledged their support. When their Inferi are combined with yours, we will have the finest army in the galaxy. The Aurors will be overwhelmed. The Ministry will agree to any demands we make.

_Exit all._


	30. A Dementor Massacre

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter James, at the dementor camp. Silently, he sneaks through one of the tents, cuts it open, and enters. He deactivates his lightwand and kneels beside the weak form of his mother, Dorea Potter._

**James. **Mom. Mom.

**Dorea. **Jamie? Is it you?

**James. **I'm here, Mom. You're safe.

**Dorea. **Jamie? Jamie? Oh, you look so handsome. My son . . . my grown-up son. I am so proud of you, James.

**James. **I missed you.

**Dorea. **Now I am complete. _[gasps] _I love . . .

**James. **Stay with me, Mom. Everything is . . .

**Dorea. **I . . . I love . . .

_She dies._

_James closes her eyes, the angrily gets to his feet, lightwand drawn. He steps out of the tent. James takes his 'wand and kills the dementors - every last man, woman, and child._

_Miles away, Albus senses the anger and death. Then he hears a ghostly wail - the voice of Remus Lupin._

**Ghost. **No. James. No. No!

_Enter Minerva._

**Minerva. **What is it?

**Albus. **Pain . . . Suffering . . . Death I feel. Something terrible has happened. Young Potter is in pain, terrible pain.

_Exit all._


	31. James's Anger

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Sirius and Pigwidgeon, attempting to contact London._

**Sirius. **The transmitter is working. But we're not receiving a return signal. London's too far. Pig, can you boost the power?

**Pigwidgeon. **_[gives a negative reply and shakes his head]_

**Sirius. **We'll have to try something else. Maybe we can find James on Spinner's End. It's much closer. _[tries to contact James] _James. James. Do you copy? This is Sirius Black. James. _[to Pigwidgeon] _He's not on Spinner's End, Pig.

**Pigwidgeon. **_[__replies]_

**Sirius. **I'm going to attempt to widen the range. I do hope nothing's happened to him.

_As Sirius searches, an acromantula stands watching._

That's James's tracking signal all right. But it's coming from Surrey. What in the blazes is he doing there? I told him to stay on Spinner's End.

**Pigwidgeon. **_[__whistles a reply]_

**Sirius. **We haven't much time. _[in the transmitter] _James. Do you copy? This is Sirius Black. _[Hedwig catches the signal] _James. My long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Please retransmit this message to London.

_As Hedwig records the message, James returns by broom with his mother's dead body. As he comes in the homestead, he angrily glares at everyone but Lily. He lays Dorea's body down, and secludes himself in the garage._

**Lily. **I brought you something. Are you hungry?

**James. **The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things, always was. But I couldn't . . .

_Lily sets down the tray and James puts down the wrench. He looks at Lily._

Why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!

**Lily. **Sometimes there are things that no one can fix. You're not all-powerful, James.

**James. **_[angry] _Well, I should be. Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Auror ever. I promise you. I will even learn to stop people from dying.

**Lily. **James.

**James. **It's all Sirius's fault. He's jealous. He's holding me back.

_He tosses the wrench angrily in the corner._

**Lily. **What's wrong, James?

_James hesitates._

**James. **_[less angry] _I . . . I killed them. I killed them all. _[anger returns] _And not just the men . . . but the women . . . and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I hate them.

_James drops to the ground and Lily kneels beside him._

**Lily. **To be angry is to be human.

**James. **I'm an Auror. I know I'm better than this.

_Later that day, James, Lily, the Dursleys, and Percy attend Dorea's funeral._

**Dursley. **I know wherever you are it's become a better place. Goodbye, my darling wife. And thank you.

_James kneels beside his mother's grave._

**James. **I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise, I won't fail again. _[stands up] _I miss you . . . so much.

_Enter Hedwig._

_Lily turns._

**Lily. **Hedwig? What are you doing here?

**Hedwig. **_[__beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **It seems he is carrying a message from a Sirius Black. Master James, does that mean anything to you?

_James, Lily, Percy, and Hedwig climb onto the Spinner's End broomship, and Hedwig projects the Floo image of Sirius._

**Sirius. **James. My long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to London. _[James does so, and Floo images of the Order of the Phoenix appear] _I have tracked the bounty hunter Lucius Malfoy to the Inferi foundries of Borneo. The Department of International Magical Cooperation is to take delivery of an Inferi army there. And it is clear that Head of Department Pettigrew is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Evans. The Magical Congress and the Goblin Liaison Office have both pledged their armies to Count Yaxley, and are plotting a . . . _[a group Inferi droids appear in the image] _Wait! _[activates his lightwand]_

_Sirius' transmission blinks out._

**Albus. **_[to Minerva] _More happening on Borneo I feel than has been revealed.

**Minerva. **I agree. _[to James] _James. We will deal with Count Yaxley. The most important thing for you is to stay right here. Protect the Senator at all costs. That's your first priority.

**James. **Understood, Professor.

_The images of the Aurors vanish._

**Lily. **They'll never get there in time to save him. They'll have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look _[summons a map, and points out the Borneo] _Borneo is less than a parsec away.

**James. **If he's still alive.

**Lily. **James. Are you just going to sit here and let him die? He's your friend, your mentor . . .

**James. **He's like my father. But you heard Professor McGonagall. She gave me strict orders to stay here.

**Lily. **She gave you strict orders to protect me. And I'm going to save Sirius. So if you plan to protect me, you'll just have to come along.

_Lily and James and the droids sit down, as the broomship begins to take off._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles to Percy]_

**Percy. **I'm not worried, Hedwig. It's just I've never flown before.

_The broomship takes off Surrey and exits._


	32. Bones's Plan

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Albus and Minerva, __in the Minister's office with Riddle, Amelia Bones, Granger, Elfrida Clagg, and Dobby._

**Granger. **The Magical Congresses are preparing for war. There can be no doubt of that.

**Riddle. **Count Yaxley must have made a treaty with them.

**Clagg. **The debate is over. Now we need that clone army.

**Granger. **Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The Wizengamot will never approve to the use of clones before the separatists attack.

**Bones. **This is a crisis. The Wizengamot must vote the Minister emergency powers. He can then approve the creation of an army.

**Riddle. **But what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?

**Bones. **If only Senator Evans were here.

_Everyone looks at Dobby who steps forth._

**Dobby. **Mister Minister for Magic, Dobby is honored to propose you emergency powers.

_Riddle looks questioningly at the others._

**Granger. **He speaks for Senator Evans, Minister.

_Riddle nods solemnly, hiding a smile._

_Exit all._


	33. Deception

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Sirius, chained in a cell._

_Enter Count Yaxley._

**Sirius. **Traitor.

**Yaxley. **Oh, no, my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness.

**Sirius. **I thought you were the leader here, Yaxley.

**Yaxley. **This had nothing to do with me. I can assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free.

**Sirius. **I hope it doesn't take too long. I have work to do.

**Yaxley. **May I ask why an Auror Knight is all the way out here on Borneo?

**Sirius. **I am tracing a bounty hunter named Lucius Malfoy. Do you know him?

**Yaxley. **There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The acromantulas don't trust them.

**Sirius. **Well, who can blame them? But he is here. I assure you.

**Yaxley. **It is a great pity that our paths never crossed before, Sirius. Remus always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now.

**Sirius. **Remus Lupin would never join you.

**Yaxley. **Don't be so sure, my young Auror. You forget that he was once _my _apprentice, just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Wizengamot, but he never would have gone along with it, if he had known the truth as I have.

**Sirius. **The truth?

**Yaxley. **What if I told you that the Ministry was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Death Eaters.

**Sirius. **No. That's not possible. The Aurors would be aware of it.

**Yaxley. **The dark side of the Magic has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Death Eater called Lord Voldemort.

**Sirius. **I don't believe you.

**Yaxley. **The Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation was once in league with this Lord Voldemort. He was betrayed ten years ago by the Death Eater. He came to me for help, told me everything. You must join me, Sirius, and together we will destroy the Death Eaters.

**Sirius. **I'll never join you, Yaxley.

**Yaxley. **_[going] _It may be difficult to secure your release.

_Exit all._


	34. Emergency Powers

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

_Enter Wizengamot Representative Dobby, standing before the Wizengamot and Auror Masters Albus and Minerva McGonagall._

**Dobby. **'Tis clear that the separatists made a pact with the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Senators, fellow delegates. In response to this direct threat to the Ministry, Dobby proposes that the Wizengamot give immediate emergency powers to the Minister for Magic!

_The Spinner's End pod moves back with the others._

_Riddle stands up._

**Senators. **Yeah! Yeah! Tom Riddle! Tom Riddle! Riddle! Riddle!

**Bones. **Order! We shall have order!

_The Wizengamot falls silent._

**Riddle. **It is with great reluctance that I have agreed upon the calling. I love democracy. I love the Ministry. The power you give me I will lay down when this crisis has abated. And as my first act with this new authority, I shall create a Grand Army of the Ministry to counter the increasing threats of the separatists.

_The Wizengamot applauds the Minister's new decree._

**Minerva. **It is done, then. I will take what remaining Aurors we have to Borneo to help Sirius.

**Albus. **And visit I will these cloners on Atlantis, and see this army they have created for the Ministry.

_Exit all._


	35. Lily's Confession

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James and Lily, on board the broomship._

**Lily. **See those columns of steam straight ahead? They're exhaust vents of some kind.

**James. **That will do.

_James lands the broomship within the exhaust vents._

_James and Lily stand up._

**Lily. **Whatever happens out there, I want you to follow my lead. I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As a member of the Wizengamot, maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess.

**James. **Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you.

_Exit James and Lily._

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles something to Percy]_

**Percy. **My obtuse little friend. If they had needed our help, they would have asked for it. You obviously have a great deal to learn of human behavior.

**Hedwig.** _[__beeps a reply]_

**Percy. **For a mechanic, you seem to do an excessive amount of thinking.

**Hedwig. **_[makes another reply]_

**Percy. **I am programmed to understand humans.

**Hedwig. **_[replies]_

**Percy. **What does that mean? It means that I am in charge here.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

_Hedwig turns away._

**Percy. **O! Where are you going? You don't know what's out there. Have you no sense at all? O! Idiot.

_Percy follows Hedwig off the ship._

Please wait.

**Hedwig. **_[beeps and whistles]_

**Percy. **Do you know where you are going?

_James and Lily have already gotten well ahead. James senses a group of acromantulas. He fights them. Then they run to the end of the bridge to find an Inferi droid factory. The bridge extension vanishes and Lily falls below._

**James. **Lily.

_James jumps after her, lightwand activated. He slices down a group of insectoid warriors._

_Lily dodges smashers in the factory and drilling equipment._

_James manages to jump up away from the acromantulas._

_Enter Percy and Hedwig._

**Percy. **Oh, my goodness. Shut me down. Machines making machines. How perverse.

_Hedwig runs into Percy._

Oh, calm down, Hedwig. I almost fell. You'll get your chance to . . .

_Hedwig pushes Percy off the bridge._

. . . look!

_Percy falls in with the factory droids, as Hedwig rockets away to save the humans._

Oh, I'm scrap. It's a nightmare. Oh, I want to go home. Aah!

_Percy is thrown on the ground in the line of Inferi droids._

Oh, what did I deserve to do this?

_James slashes through security droids, as an acromantula pushes Lily into a smelting pit._

**Lily. **Aah-ah!

_Percy stands moving through the conveyer belt._

**Percy. **I wonder what happened to poor little Hedwig. She's always getting herself into trouble.

_Percy's head is sliced off._

**Percy's Head. **Oh, no.

_An Inferius droid head is placed on Percy's body, while his head is placed on an Inferius's body._

Oh, I'm so confused.

_James fights more droids and acromantulas. However, he falls near a smasher, and his lightwand is crushed._

**James. **Oh, not again. Sirius is going to kill me.

_Luckily, Hedwig taps into the terminal and releases Lily from the smelting pit. Unfortunately, she's captured by acromantulas._

_Dementor droids and Malfoy approach James._

**Malfoy. **Don't move, Auror.

_Malfoy brings Lily and James before Count Yaxley._

**Lily. **You are holding a Auror Knight, Sirius Black. I am formally requesting you turn him over to me, now.

**Yaxley. **He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed . . . in just a few hours, I believe.

**Lily. **He is an officer of the Ministry. You can't do this.

**Yaxley. **We don't recognize the Ministry here, Senator. But if Spinner's End were to join our alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency.

**Lily. **And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume this Auror with me will also die?

**Yaxley. **I don't wish to make you to join our cause against your will, Senator. But you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what's in their best interest. Aren't they fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, the hypocrisy of it all? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator.

**Lily. **The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing.

**Yaxley.** You believe in the same ideals we believe in, the same ideals we are striving to make prominent.

**Lily.** If what you say is true, you should stay in the Ministry and help Minister Riddle put things right.

**Yaxley. **The Minister means well, milady, but he is incompetent. He has promised to cut the bureaucracy, but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever, no? The Ministry cannot be fixed, milady. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Ministry is a sham, no? A shell game played on the voters. The time will come when that cult of greed, called the Ministry, will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom.

**Lily. **I cannot believe that. I know of your treaties with the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the Goblin Liaison Office, and the others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business; it's business becoming government. I will not forsake all I have honored and worked for and betray the Ministry.

**Yaxley. **Then you will betray your Auror friends? Without your cooperation, I can do nothing to stop their execution.

**Lily. **And what about me? Am I to be executed also?

**Yaxley. **I wouldn't think of such an offense. But, there are individuals who have a strong interest in your demise, milady. It has nothing to do with politics, I'm afraid. It is purely personal, and they have already paid great sums to have you assassinated. I'm sure they will push hard to have you included in the executions. I'm sorry but if you are not going to cooperate, I must turn you over to the acromantulas for justice. Without your cooperation, I've done all I can for you.

**Malfoy. **Take them away.

_Lily and James are being tried in front of the separatists, led by Acromantula Archduke Aragog and his aide Mosag._

**Mosag. **You have been charged and found guilty of espionage.

**Aragog. **Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?

**Lily. **You are committing an act of war, Archduke. I hope you are prepared for the consequences.

**Aragog. **_[laughs] _We build weapons, Senator. That is our business. Of course, we're prepared.

**Wormtail. **Get on with it. Carry out the sentence. I want to see her suffer.

**Aragog. **Your other Auror friend is waiting for you, Senator. Take them to the arena.

_James and Lily are taken into custody and placed in a chariot headed for the execution arena._

**James. **Don't be afraid.

**Lily. **I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life.

**James. **What are you talking about?

**Lily. **I love you.

**James. **You love me? I thought we decided not to fall in love, that we'd be forced to live a lie. And it would destroy our lives.

**Lily. **I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly deeply love you. And before we die, I want you to know.

_They kiss._

_James and Lily are brought into the arena and their kiss comes to a halt._

_Exit all._


	36. The Execution Arena

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James, Lily, and Sirius, tied to poles._

_Unbeknownst to everyone, Lily sneaks in a lock pick._

**Sirius. **I was beginning to wonder if you'd gotten my message.

**James. **We retransmitted it just as you requested, Professor. Then we decided to come and rescue you.

**Sirius. **_[sarcastic] _Good job.

_Enter Count Yaxley, Archduke Aragog, Mosag, Head of Department Peter Pettigrew, Selwyn, Malfoy, and Draco, on top of the balcony._

**Aragog. **Settle down. Settle down. Let the executions begin.

_Enter the cerberus, then the Ukrainian Ironbelly, and finally the Norwegian Ridgeback._

_To the delight of the audience, the Ridgeback jumps on a picador and kills him._

**James. **I have a bad feeling about this.

_The monsters approach the three prisoners. Meanwhile, Lily has broken free._

**Sirius. **Just relax. Concentrate.

**James. **What about Lily?

**Sirius. **She seems to be "on top" of things.

_James turns to see that Lily has climbed to the top of the pole to release the chains._

_The Ironbelly lunges at Sirius, but he dodges. The claw of the dragon breaks Sirius's chains. Sirius, still hand-cuffed, jumps away from the pole._

_James leaps onto the cerberus and tames it, wrapping the chain around the central head._

_Meanwhile, the Ridgeback climbs up toward Lily. Lily hits on the nose with her chain twice. The second time it claws at her torso, cutting her skin. _

_Wormtail laughs._

_The Ironbelly still attacks Sirius, as he dodges its claws._

_Lily swings down from her pole and kicks the Ridgeback to the ground._

**Wormtail. **She can't do that. Shoot her . . . or something.

_Lily climbs back up the pole._

_The Ironbelly knocks Sirius's pole to the ground, cries, and lunges at Sirius, who takes a weapon from a picador. Sirius points the spear at the Ironbelly, backing away._

_As Sirius fights the Ukrainian Ironbelly, Lily fully frees herself._

_James comes to the recue on the cerberus, which kills the Ridgeback._

**James. **Jump.

_Lily jumps onto the cerberus's back._

_Sirius stabs the Ukrainian Ironbelly with the spear. The Ironbelly pulls it out, and breaks it in two. Sirius runs and jumps onto the back of the cerberus._

**Wormtail. **This isn't how it's supposed to be. Lucius. Finish her off.

_Malfoy glances at Count Yaxley, who waves him back down._

**Yaxley. **Patience, Wormtail. Patience. She will die.

_Enter the dementor droids, in the arena, and Minerva McGonagall and one hundred ninety-nine others, behind Yaxley._

_Exit all._


	37. The Death of Lucius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Minerva, holding her lightwand__ to Malfoy's neck. _

**Yaxley.** Master McGonagall. How pleasant of you to join us.

**Minerva.** This party's over.

_Minerva signals, and at strategic places around the __arena there are sudden flashes of light as about two hundred Aurors__ switch on their lightwands: __Caradoc Dearborn, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, and Emmeline Vance in the balcony; Dilys Derwent, Marlene McKinnon, and Dirk Cresswell in the arena; Katie Bell at the doors._

**Yaxley.** Brave, but foolish, my old Auror friend. You're impossibly outnumbered.

**Minerva.** I don't think so.

**Yaxley. **We'll see.

_Thousands of droids start to pour into __all parts of the arena._

_Malfoy fires his flamethrower at Minerva, igniting __Minerva's robe. She jumps into the arena. __Acromantulas fly away everywhere. Two Aurors throw James and Sirius lightwands, while Lily picks up a stray rifle. The cerberus bucks them off and runs off._

_In the midst of the battle, the Inferius-headed Percy enters the arena._

**Inferius Head. **My legs aren't moving. I must need Magical Maintenance.

_James immediately cuts down an Inferius, and Sirius cuts down two more than that. Lily jumps on a reptilian mount, pulling a chariot that James jumps in, all striking down Inferi droids._

_As Draco watches with interest, the Percy-headed Inferius marches in._

**Percy's Head. **What's all this noise? O! A battle? This must be some terrible mistake. I'm programmed for etiquette, not destruction.

_Minerva jumps over an Inferius commander, and fights beside Sirius._

_Sturgis decapitates the Inferius-headed Percy._

_Auror Knight Cattermole attempts to kill Yaxley, but is killed by Malfoy._

_The charging cerberus causes Sirius and Minerva to break apart._

**Malfoy. **_[to Draco] _Stay here, son. I'll be back.

_Malfoy takes off into the air and chases after Minerva running from the cerberus, who knocks Minerva's weapon out of her hand. Malfoy lands and lunges for the weapon, but Minerva takes it and the Pureblood falls. The cerberus tramples over the bounty hunter, who gets to his feet and kills the cerberus._

_Malfoy attempts to take off, but his jetpack is damaged, and he is decapitated by Minerva McGonagall._

_Yaxley looks angry, and Minerva mourns for the loss. Draco, however, watches his father's death with great dismay._

_Exit all._


	38. The Battle of Borneo

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_As the battle continues, the body of the Percy-headed Inferius fires on the Aurors._

**Percy's Head. **_[like Inferius] _Die, Auror dogs! _[normal voice] _What? What did I say?

_The two Animagi cowardly cower in the corner._

_Emmeline Vance slashes down at an acromantula warrior, killing him._

**Emmeline. **Yaaah!

_Dirk Cresswell deflects bolts from the Percy-headed Inferius._

**Percy's Head. **O! I'm terribly sorry about this.

_Dirk pushes him to the ground, a super Inferi droid on top of him. He grins and walks away._

Excuse me? Help. I'm trapped. I can't get up.

_Fire from the droids knocks over the beast-pulled chariot, knocking James and Lily to the ground. They quickly run and fight under the cover of the overturned chariot._

**James. **You call this a diplomatic solution?

**Lily. **No. I call it aggressive negotiations.

_As Sirius advances on the droids, they begin to retreat._

**Inferius. **Uh-oh.

_Sirius turns to see the Ukrainian Ironbelly following him. He turns around and kills it._

_Enter Hedwig._

_Hedwig approaches the Percy-headed Inferius._

**Percy's Head. **Hedwig. What are you doing here?

_Hedwig attaches a cord to Percy's head._

What are you doing? Stop it. You're going to strain something.

_Hedwig pulls off the head, and drags it away._

O! This is such a drag.

_Hedwig brings Percy's head to his body._

O! I am beside myself.

_Only fraction of the Aurors still live to be fighting, including Minerva, Sirius, James, Marlene, Caradoc, Emmeline, Sturgis, Dirk, Doge, Dorcas Meadowes, Hestia Jones, Williamson, Dilys, and Katie. Many others lay dead._

_Hedwig begins reattaching Percy's head._

Hedwig. Please be careful. You're sinking my circuits. O! Is my head on straight?

_With most of the Aurors dead, the droids have them surrounded, at their mercy._

_Exit all._


	39. Albus to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Count Yaxley, who signals for the droids to hold their fire. The Aurors hold down their lightwands, but don't deactivate them. Sirius kneels beside a fallen Auror. Seeing Yaxley about to speak, he stands up._

**Yaxley. **_[via Sonorus] _Professor McGonagall. You have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the Library of the Order of the Phoenix. But now it is finished. Surrender and your lives shall be spared.

**Minerva. **We will not be hostages to be bartered with, Yaxley.

**Malfoy. **Then I'm sorry, old friend. You'll have to be destroyed.

_The droids prepared to fire, and the Aurors and Lily get ready to defend themselves._

**Lily. **Look.

_Enter Albus and the clone army, in Ministry gunbrooms._

**Albus. **Around the survivors a perimeter create.

_The real battle begins, as the clones join the fight, firing at the separatists from gunbrooms. Other clones jump in the fight, and fire with rifles. The clones and the Aurors all get in gunbrooms too and take off: Minerva with Albus, Caradoc, and Dirk; James with Sirius and Lily; Marlene with Doge and Emmeline; Dilys and Katie with Hestia._

_As the brooms take off, Count Yaxley leaves the battlefield with his separatist inferiors._

_Exit all but Percy, Hedwig, and Draco._

_The fully repaired prefect droid sits up._

**Percy. **I had the most peculiar dream.

_Meanwhile, Draco picks up his father's head and cries softly._

_Exit all._


	40. Follow the Broom

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Albus, flying alongside Minerva, Caradoc, and several clones._

**Albus. **If Yaxley escapes, rally more regions to his cause he will.

_All the gunbrooms fly out into the desert._

**Sirius. **Hold on.

_James, Sirius, and Lily grab hold of the sides of the gunbroom._

**James. **_[to first pilot] _Aim right above the fuel cells.

_The clone pilot does as ordered and the towers collapse, destroying various droids._

**Sirius. **Good call, my young apprentice.

_As the battle continues, the separatists meet in a briefing chamber._

**Wormtail. **The Aurors have amassed a huge army.

**Yaxley. **That doesn't seem possible. How could the Aurors obtain an army so quickly?

**Wormtail. **We must send all available droids into battle.

**Yaxley. **There are too many.

**Aragog. **Our communications have been jammed.

_Far off, Minerva watches as one of the gunbrooms falls, killing everyone on board._

**Minerva. **Pilot. Land in that assembly area.

**Second Pilot. **Yes, sir.

_The gunbroom lands, and Minerva, Caradoc, and Dirk get off._

_Enter clone commander._

**First Commander. **Sir. I have five special commando units awaiting your orders, sir.

**Albus. **_[to clone pilot] _To the forward command center take me.

_The gunbroom lifts off the ground once more._

_Albus watches the battle: Aurors, including Minerva, leading clones into battle, as large walkers stomp through, firing at Ministry troops._

**Sirius. **_[to first pilot] _Attack those Department starbrooms! Quickly!

_The missiles fire at DIMC brooms._

_Meanwhile, Albus's gunbroom lands at the forward command center._

**Second Pilot. **Master Albus. All forward positions are advancing.

**Albus. **Very good. Very good.

_Ministry walkers begin to attack separatist walkers and wheel droids._

_Back in the separatist briefing chamber, the separatists are nervous._

**Wormtail. **This is not looking good at all.

**Umbridge. **We must get the starbrooms back into space.

_Exit the Animagi._

**Aragog. **We have to order a retreat.

**Yaxley. **My Master will never let the Ministry get away with this treachery.

**Aragog. **I'm sending my warriors to hide in the caverns. The Aurors must not find our designs for the ultimate weapon. If they find out what we are planning to build, we're doomed.

_Aragog hands the Count the designs of what will one day be called the Dark Mark._

**Yaxley. **I will take the plans with me. _[shows a Floo image of a large manor] _They will be much safer with my Master.

_Yaxley escapes the briefing chamber on a racing broom, as all the separatist ships take off. _

**Albus. **_[to second commander] _Concentrate all your fire on the nearest broomship.

**Second Commander. **Very good, sir. _[to clone pilots] _All quadrants to sector 515.

_It's a hit, and the separatist ship falls and explodes._

**Sirius. **_[sees Yaxley's broom] _Look over there!

**James. **It's Yaxley. Shoot him down.

**First Pilot. **We're out of rockets, sir.

**James. **Follow him.

**Lily. **We're going to need some help.

**Sirius. **There isn't time. James and I can handle this.

_Yaxley sees the gunbroom after him. He signals his broomships after it. The incoming fire shakes the gunbroom, knocking Lily out of the gunbroom, down into the desert below._

**James. **Lily. _[to first pilot] _Put the broom down.

**Sirius. **James. Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. _[to first pilot] _Follow that broom.

**James. **Lower the broom.

**Sirius. **I can't take Yaxley alone. I need you. If we catch him, we can end this war right now. We have a job to do.

**James. **I don't care. Put the broom down.

**Sirius. **You will be expelled from the Order of the Phoenix.

**James. **I can't leave her.

**Sirius. **_[angry] _Come to your senses. What do you think Lily would do were she in your position?

_James hesitates._

**James. **She would do her duty.

_The first commander glances at Albus._

**First Commander. **The Inferi army is in full retreat.

**Albus. **Well done, Commander. Bring me a broom.

_Sirius and James follow Yaxley into the hangar._

_Exit all._


	41. Yaxley vs James and Sirius

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Yaxley, in the hangar._

_Enter James and Sirius, lightwands drawn._

**James. **You're going to pay for all the Aurors you killed today, Yaxley.

**Sirius. **We'll take him together. You go slowly on the left, and I'll . . .

**James. **_[defiant] _No. I'm taking him now.

_James advances._

**Sirius. **No! James! No! Don't!

_Yaxley shoots a blast of red light at James - the Cruciatus Curse. This knocks James into unconsciousness._

_Sirius approaches Yaxley._

**Yaxley. **As you can see, my Auror powers are far beyond yours. Now . . . back down.

_Yaxley shoots red light at Sirius, but he deflects it with his lightwand._

**Sirius. **I don't think so.

_Yaxley activates his own lightwand. They duel._

**Yaxley. **Master Black. You disappoint me. Albus holds you in such high esteem.

_Yaxley attacks the younger Auror._

Surely you can do better!

_Yaxley grins evilly, as Sirius struggles to defeat him._

_Sirius yells out in frustration._

_Meanwhile, James begins to wake._

_Elsewhere, in the desert, Lily does likewise._

_Enter clone trooper._

**Trooper. **Are you all right?

**Lily. **Uh-huh.

_Lily stands up._

**Trooper. **We better get back to the forward command center.

**Lily. **No. No. Gather what troops you can. We have got to get to that hangar. Get a transport. Hurry!

**Trooper. **_[going] _Right away.

_Exit Lily and Trooper._

_Back at the hangar, Sirius is losing the duel._

_James struggles to rise._

_Unfortunately, Yaxley strikes Sirius, and he falls to the ground, injured._

**Sirius. **Aaaah!

_James, fully awake, sees Yaxley about to make the killing below. Angrily, he jumps up and attacks the Count, meeting the older man's lightwand._

**Yaxley. **Brave of you, boy. But I would have thought you'd learned your lesson.

**James. **I am a slow learner.

**Sirius. **James.

_Sirius throws the lightwand at James, who catches it. And Yaxley and James duel._

_James has better luck than Sirius. Yaxley is taken aback by James's unorthodox attack. He is able to quickly cut James's lightwand in two, leaving him to fight just with Sirius's._

_The duel continues, and the two men are equally matched . . . until Yaxley slashes, slicing off James's wand arm._

_James falls to the ground, and he and Sirius fall into unconsiousness._

_Exit all._


	42. Albus vs Yaxley

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Yaxley, deactivating his lightwand, looking at his fallen victims._

_Enter Headmaster Albus._

**Yaxley. **Master Albus.

**Albus. **Count Yaxley.

**Yaxley. **You have interfered with our affairs for the last time.

_Yaxley throws a fuel cell at Albus, who knocks it aside. Yaxley throws more, and Albus deflects them all. _

**Albus. **Powerful you have become, Yaxley. The dark side I sense in you.

**Yaxley. **I've become more powerful than any Auror, even you.

_Yaxley shoots out the Cruciatus Curse, which Albus catches, and shoots back at him. Yaxley deflects it at the ceiling, and it explodes. Yaxley shoots more red light at Albus, who absorbs it._

**Albus. **Much to learn you still have.

**Yaxley. **It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge in the Magic _[activates lightwand]_ but by our skills with a lightwand.

_Albus activates his own lightwand._

_The two men attack each other at the same time, and the duel begins. Quickly, it is proved that Albus is the superior swordsman, and Yaxley grows desperate._

**Albus. **Fought well you have, my old Trainee.

**Yaxley. **This is just the beginning.

_Yaxley uses the Magic to cause a tower to fall down toward James and Sirius. Albus quickly deactivates the lightwand and uses the Magic to save his younger friends. _

_Fortunately, James and Sirius are safe, but unfortunately, Yaxley escapes._

_Enter Lily and several clones._

_Lily tries to fire at Yaxley's broom, but it is too late. He is gone._

_Sadly, Albus picks up his cane._

_Lily runs at James and hugs him. James holds her tight for support._

**Albus. **Darker the coming storm grows.

_Exit all._


	43. The Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Lord Voldemort, underneath the Riddle House._

_Enter Count Yaxley._

**Yaxley. **The Magic is with us, Master Voldemort.

**Voldemort. **Welcome home, Lord Arcturus. You have done well.

**Yaxley. **I have good new, my Lord. The war has begun.

**Voldemort. **Excellent. Everything is going as planned.

_Exit Lord Voldemort and Lord Arcturus._


	44. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Sirius, Minerva, and Albus, in the Order of the Phoenix chamber._

**Sirius. **What do you think of Count Yaxley's claim about Voldemort's controlling the Wizengamot? It doesn't feel right.

**Albus. **Joined the dark side Yaxley has. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now.

**Minerva. **Nevertheless, I think we should keep a closer eye on the Wizengamot.

**Albus. **I agree.

**Minerva. **_[to Sirius] _Where is your apprentice?

**Sirius. **He's gone back to Spinner's End to escort Senator Evans home. _[breaks silence] _I have to admit that without the clones, it would not have been a victory.

**Albus. **Victory? Victory, you say? Master Sirius, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen. Begun the Wizarding War has.

_Far off, as Minister Tom Riddle, Head of Magical Law Amelia Bones, and Senator Charles Granger watch the clones take off the London landscape, James and Lily have their first kiss as husband and wife._

_Exit all._


End file.
